


Homesick

by NeverNeverSand



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny OC, Female Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Gen, Ghost (Destiny) - Freeform, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), The Last City (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNeverSand/pseuds/NeverNeverSand
Summary: Emily spends her first night in the Last City.
Kudos: 4





	Homesick

Emily's blue eyes were wide as she looked around.

The Last City was large. Larger than she had ever imagined. Buildings towered over her, reaching towards the Traveler hanging above. Humans, Awoken, and Exos roamed the streets and crowded the market; an Exo selling fruit chatted with an Awoken at his vegetable stall. The smell of spice and fresh bread and the sound of people chattering through the air.

Emily looked back down at the piece of paper in her hand with directions scribbled on it before starting to walk down a nearby side street. Terra had given her these directions shortly before the young Guardian left Edenvale. Said that it was an apartment that she hadn’t used in years.

“ I had to go and spruce the old place up a bit,” Terra had said with a soft smile. “ But, I know it will be in better hands.”

Emily eventually found the building ( only after getting lost and Arius having to guide her to another side street) and made her way inside. The place was surprisingly noisy; three different types of music blasted from separate apartments and other Guardians crowded the common area. Emily and Arius watched as two Titans arm wrestled each other with other Titans and some Hunters cheering them on. Three Warlocks sat on plush cushions discussing the books that they each had and a pair of Hunters rushed past her to scale the wall.

“ Are you sure this is the right place?” Emily asked Arius as she continued to watch the Hunters till they disappeared into a ventilation shaft. “ This feels more like a gym than an apartment complex.”

“ Agreed,” the drone replied peeking out of her hood. “ It’s strange to see so many Guardians in one area!”

Emily maneuvered through the crowd to the elevator and ducked to avoid getting hit in the face with a football. She got off at the sixth floor and wandered around the hallway she came to s stop at a wooden door with the number 28 nailed to it. She took a keycard out of her pocket and went inside.

The apartment was spacious with the kitchen open to the dining area and the living room. On the far wall were two doors that Emily suspected led to the bedroom and a bathroom. Some of the furniture looked a bit used, but there were some new appliances here and there.

“ I’m surprised Terra had this place,” Arius murmured as he drifted further inside and scanned a few things. “ You would think she would abandon her apartment since she’s living in Edenvale with Nanal!”

“ You’re right,” Emily replied and crossed the threshold to the bedroom; a queen sized bed with teal bedding and a large window taking up most of the wall. She set her bag by the bed and traversed to the kitchen as her Ghost hovered by a bookcase. “ Let’s make a list of things to buy before the market closes for the night.”

Arius blinked his blue optic at the guardian, “ No need! Terra left a note on the table saying she already stocked up on everything. And there’s some dinner already waiting!”

“ Oh…”

“ ‘Oh’?” The drone repeated and went to Emily’s side. “ Are you all right? You haven’t been yourself all day.”

Emily sighed. He was right. She had a horrible knot in her stomach ever since she got up this morning and said goodbye to her family. And that knot had grown tighter the closer to the City she got. Being so far away from home and being surrounded by thousands of strangers in one place overwhelmed the young Hunter. Emily missed the quiet comfort of Edenvale and the sweet smell from the bakery.

She missed home.

A gentle nudge on her cheek brought the guardian back to her senses and she realized Arius was gently nuzzling her. She sighed and nuzzled back; he was the only family Emily had right now in this strange place. And that brought her a little bit of comfort.

“ We did promise to call them to let them know that we made it,” Arius spoke softly. “ How about you get some food into your stomach before we call?”

“ Dinner can wait. Make the connection, Arius.”

It took a moment but eventually a familiar voice softly rumbled through the drone, “ Emily! We were wondering when you were going to call!”

“ Sorry,” Emily apologized sheepishly. “ I had gotten lost a few times. The Last City is bigger than I imagined, Mom.”

“ I’m not surprised,” Terra’s voice chimed in. “ But, I still remember when the City was just a small settlement hiding beneath the Traveler. How do you like it so far?”

“ It’s…Different. It’s not like Edenvale.”

There was a small silence before Damaltrix spoke again. “ Is everything all right, Pup? You don’t sound very excited like you were a few days ago.”

“ It’s just…It’s just a bit overwhelming. So many people. Too much noise.”

“ Emily…”

“ I…” Emily hesitated before she let out a shaky sigh and slid to the cold floor. “ I miss home. This place feels so strange and I feel out of place.”

“ I know it’s difficult,” Damaltrix replied softly. “ It will take a while to adjust to your surroundings, but you’ll be all right. If you still feel the same in a few months then you can return home.”

“ Really?” Emily asked feeling hopeful.

“ Sure,” Nanal’s gruff voice finally popped in. “ As long as ya try stayin’ there fer a few months first. Then if ya feel like it’s too much yee can come home.”

“ All right…I’ll try staying in the City for a while.” They spoke for a while longer before Emily finally disconnected the call and when she looked at the clock it was late into the evening. She glanced at Arius and smiled, “ Do you think there’s anything to eat at this time of night?”

“ There should be,” Arius said. “ Let’s check out what’s nearby!”

They left the apartment and wandered the City for a while. The streets were still surprising filled with people, mostly guardians, looking for a bite to eat. A small crowd caught her attention and when she got closer she saw a blue Exo decked out in hunter gear telling a wild tale of his adventures. The crowd ‘ooo-ed’ and ‘awed’ the more the tale went on. Emily was so engrossed into the story that she suddenly realized that he was looking at her with his blue optics.

“ And THAT is how I took on an entire platoon of Fallen,” the Exo concluded. The crowd cheered as he stood up and bowed before approaching Emily. “ Well hello there! You must be new in town! The name is Cayde. Cayde-6 to be all technical and stuff. I’m the Hunter Vanguard aaaannnnd…I’m guessing you’re a hunter, eh? Not bulky like a Titan and not carrying a book around like a Warlock.”

“ I’m Emily Davenport,” the huntress replied. “ I just arrived earlier today and got set up in my Mom’s old place.”

Cayde’s eyes widened in shock. Or familiarity. “ Your…’Mom’?”

“ I was rezzed as a child and raised in a small fishing settlement by my adoptive parents till I was old enough to come here.”

“ Thats very interesting. You don’t hear a lot of stories about kids being rezzed by Ghosts. Hey! You hungry? I know an _amazing_ ramen shop not far away from here!”

Before Emily could protest Cayde wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her through the streets. The Exo chatted the whole way about whom she would meet in the morning. They arrived at a small building with a red, neon sign and sat down at the bar.

After ordering for both of them Cayde looked at her and smiled. “ I’m tellin’ ya, this is THE best place to get ramen in the entire city. I swear that they make the food purely on love!”

The bowls arrived and Emily prodded the strange food with the chopsticks that were provided. She looked over at Cayde who gave her an encouraging nod before she took a bite.

“ This is delicious,” Emily said.

“ I told ya!” Cayde laughed and patted her on the back.

The time seemed to fly by as they ate and chatted. Next thing Emily knew she was standing outside her door with the Exo laughing and finishing another wild tale and their Ghosts having their own conversation.

“ It was great talking,” Cayde said. “ Listen, Em. If you need help or just need a shoulder to lean on give me a ping. I’ll be over as fast as I can.”

Emily smiled, “ thank you. That means a lot, Cayde.”

She watched Cayde depart and a thought crossed her mind. _Maybe living here wouldn’t be so bad after all…_


End file.
